


With her steady hands

by 4n0n



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Rin-centric, WARNING: the whole eye transplant jig is explored but nothing to graphic I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4n0n/pseuds/4n0n
Summary: In an Iwa forest. Surrounded by stone. With her steady hands.





	With her steady hands

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto and all recognizable characters belong to Kishimoto.

Help me, help me. A voice is crying. A child! "Help me, it hurts. I'm scared, it hurts." 

 

Rin extends chakra to run a diagnostic. The injuries are **devastating.** How the child can still speak is a mystery. Burnt flesh, severe damage to vital organs, fractured spine. This child should have been dead, seconds after the fact yet lives. Still wants to live.

 

" _No medic ninja shall ever stop medical treatment until the lives of their party members have come to an end._ ", echoes through her head. These words are no longer ironclad rules, there is no one left with enough political clout to enforce them. But Rin is a medic and a medic nin listens to the Medic Nin. Her hands are shaking, this will not do they have to be steady so Rin can do what needs to be done.

 

She goes to that place. In an Iwa forest surrounded by stones. There are the ragged breaths of two boys beside her. One of them will die. And her hands are steady, so she can do what needs to be done.

 

In a forest in Iwa. Surrounded by stones. With her steady hands. She dug the remains of Kakashi's eye out its socket. Obito had clearly tried his best but even the tiny amounts that had remained would have eventually festered. So she dug around in the skull of the boy she loved, his warm breath on her face. Beneath his mask she could see him biting his lips against the pain, his breath still hitched. 

 

In an Iwa forest. Surrounded by stone. With her steady hands. She plucked her fingers into Obito's skull and took his eye. He'd put on a brave face for her. Braver than Kakashi, maybe that was how he wanted her to remember him. So that is how she will. She will not recall that his lips were trembling, not recall the smell of his blood, the smell of his crushed organs seeping from beneath the stones. She will remember Obito exactly as brave as he was in life, she promises.

 

“It's okay. I can't really feel anything.”he said just before she dug her fingers into his eye socket.

 

He may have told her the truth. She wants to believe he did. He was lying she knows he was. He always was terrible at it, especially then, but just this once she will pretend that she's buying it. She used to obsess over it, what is a little more pain to a dying boy?

 

She cannot recall Obito's face in that moment, when she dug it out, too focused on her task. One moment, he was looking at her buried in stone and then he was blind and buried in stone.

 

In an Iwa forest. Surrounded by stone. With her steady hands. She put Obito's eye in Kakashi's head. He was a trouble patient, a premonition of the future, really. He flinched when she got to him, wide-eyed and scared for a second. Then the brave face was back in place. He still grit his teeth and twitched involuntarily.

 

In an Iwa forest. Surrounded by stone. With her steady hands. She took Obito's hand in hers. And then they waited while Kakashi fought.

 

“ _Obito,”she had whispered. “Obito.” He'd already been drifting off. Then he feebly squeezed her hand. “Obito, I'm not sure if I did it right. I've never...” He'd squeezed her hand again, sure and steady.“It's alright, Rin.”he said with absolute certainty, a devastating smile on his broken face._

 

In an Iwa forest. Surrounded by stone With her hands steady. Rin does what needs to be done. 

 

 

“ _The eye transplant you did on Hatake was brilliant work, medic.” Her superior had told her. Rin had looked straight at her and said._

 

“ _I know.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know eyes get transplanted like other folks change underwear in Naruto. But let's be hones that is probably super complex. Maybe the Uchihas had some kind of special technique. But Rin was a kid fresh out of med ninja school. And she just put that eye in Kakashi's head and then he fought with it. I mean if Rin was not the real MVP all along then I don't know what. 
> 
> totally unbetaed, might be re-worked, will maybe possibly have a distantly, very distantly related fic 
> 
> comments are always appreciated
> 
> can anyone guess who the injured child is?


End file.
